A Change in Plans
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Everybody is waiting in the Great Hall for Harry Potter to die and come back as even though he has died it is still Dumbledore calling the shots. Once Harry offs Voldie THEN the final plan goes into effect. But they are in for a very big SURPRISE.
1. Chapter 1

A CHANGE IN PLANS

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Waiting

It was almost over. Everything they had worked for, all of the suffering, abuse and humiliation they had been subject to would have been worth it as they were about to win and then reap all of the rewards that they were due. They would be the new rulers, the new movers and shakers. Some expected fame, riches and important positions in the new order. Others thought they'd have the opportunity to change the world to their higher moral way of thinking and _mold it into what it should be._

It was so close and all they had to do was to wait a little longer and not get killed. They had to survive to get their well-deserved rewards but if all went according to Dumbledore's well thought out, carefully planned operation it should all be over in an hour. Everybody knew Dumbledore didn't make mistakes. If something didn't go according to his plan then it was only because he had been betrayed. But since the death of Severus Snape the last of the betrayers was dead. Now there was left just two more moves on the grand chessboard and victory would be theirs.

The pawn had been sent to his "death" but the Order members knew that he wouldn't be dying just the Horcrux contained in his head. Then he would be meeting the Great Albus Dumbledore in the afterlife and be sent back to finish off Voldemort because due to the prophecy (or was it a dark spell gone terribly wrong) only Harry Potter could kill Voldemort and vice versa. Harry Potter would kill Voldemort and then…well without the Horcrux in his head and Voldemort dead anyone could kill Harry Potter.

It was the next logical step that Harry Potter had to be killed. If a vengeful Death Eater such as Bellatrix didn't kill him for killing her Lord and by some miracle he survived then any surviving Order member would do it – and get the glory for killing the new Dark Lord as it was a _known fact that whoever killed a Dark Lord inherited his power and position_. That's what Dumbledore told his followers.

It had been Fleur Delacour who had questioned this pronouncement because since everybody knew Dumbledore had defeated the darkest lord before Voldemort, namely Gellert Grindelwald, he hadn't become a Dark Lord – had he? It was at this point that Molly Weasley had tried to seriously harm" the evil, disgusting half-breed whore for daring to impinge the honor of the Greatest Wizard since Merlin, the Leader of the Light and living saint Albus Dumbledore." But Fleur had better reflexes, had anticipated an attack and already had a shield up before asking the question.

Others actually thought about it for the first time such as Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin and others but Dumbledore (who realized what had happened) quickly told a dark secret. "I defeated Gellert and was bringing him to the Ministry so he could stand trial for his dark and evil deeds and imprisoned for life as you know I am a merciful man but at the last minute he escaped and fled. He didn't have a wand and during the attempt he ran into some Muggle military forces who shot him. He was dead but since a Muggle had actually killed him the Muggle couldn't become a Dark Lord since he wasn't a wizard."

Everybody had bought that explanation and was sworn to secrecy on their oath as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Except for Fleur Delacour who although she assisted the Order had never became a _sworn member_ because _she didn't trust Albus Dumbledore_. It was a wise decision. She had heard too many things about the man as his reputation outside of Britain was questionable and considering the way he ran the Triwizard Tournament proved to her that her father had been correct.

Also Dumbledore had allowed Harry Potter to be treated abominably throughout the entire fourth year and even commanded the Hogwarts staff to not protect the boy from all the slander and abuse he was subject to when all it would have taken was one statement by Dumbledore and the boy swearing on his life and magic of his innocence. But he had not nor had he protected the boy during the next two years.

No Albus Dumbledore was a wizard of dubious character and although she had gotten a job at Gringotts to "improve her English and to renew her acquaintance with Bill Weasley" she was also spying for the French Ministry. Granted she had fallen for Bill Weasley which she hadn't really expected to do. After their wedding she had found out she had been spelled to do so probably by a Goblin but by then it was too late. However, she absolutely refused to swear the Oath of the Phoenix and become a full-fledged member. She was merely an auxiliary member like Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey who had been forced to become affiliated with the Order on command of their "boss" Dumbledore.

Fleur was waiting for the last battle. Since she wasn't a "true member" of the Order she wasn't told everything but that never stopped a competent spy. When the odious Ron Weasley had abandoned Harry and Hermione on the "quest" he had taken refuge at Shell Cottage to rest and recuperate. He should have returned home to the Burrow to the loving arms and care of his Mummy but instead came here. She asked herself why and then Bill who brushed her off with the excuse "he's probably afraid of Mum's wrath for leaving and not telling her."

He had then assured Fleur that "Ron will come to his senses and return to them after we fatten him up a bit and he's 'made his point' or whatever. Then he'll go back and be welcomed as a hero and Hermione might 'give him some' and who knows what Harry will do as he will be so glad to get back his only friend. He'll probably promise a Ron a reward – like a good broom – once this is all over."

Bill had laughed and Fleur smiled back as if to agree with his theory. However, she was seething inside again because of how bad the Weasleys (especially Ron) treated Harry when he was so good to them. She also knew the "real reason" why Harry had no other friends – because Dumbledore wouldn't allow it.

There was one good thing accomplished by Ron's staying with them. She could spy on him. She planted runes in his room and kept tabs in other ways. For instance she knew that probably one of the reasons he slept so much during the day was because he was sneaking out of the house at night. She put a tracer on his boots and found out that he was going to the Burrow no doubt to report in. He went there four times during his stay and two other places which she didn't know about.

Every so often Bill would go off to collect supplies. She wasn't "allowed to leave" except to attend Order meetings with Bill. On two occasions Ron was still asleep and she took the chance to stun him, dose him with Veritaserum and find out what was going on. She'd then erase his memory of it all. What she found out was terribly distressing. She'd would then go to the edge of their land and call for her personal house elf. Pepe was living in Britain as Fleur was not the only French spy. He received verbal reports from them and Fleur quickly gave her report so that he could take it to her father.

Once Bill had nearly caught her and she had to be more and more careful as although she did love him, he was still a Weasley through and through and she doubted that he really loved her. The way his bitch of a mother and nasty slut of a sister treated her before and even after the marriage was horrible. Bill obeyed his "Mummy" in all things and his sister was the "Little Princess" who could do no wrong even when she was acting dreadful to Fleur in front of Bill. The only thing he had gone against them was to marry Fleur.

The last time she had dosed the odious Ron she had asked about her and the real feelings of the Weasleys. She didn't like what she found out and reported to her father that very night. When Ron finally left she made a very nice dinner for Bill and served some good wine left over from a case which had been a wedding present from one of her relatives and which was sent after the wedding otherwise the Weasley clan would have claimed it and guzzled it down (or sold it if the Twins got to it first). She told her husband it was a night for romance and it was - after she dosed him with the remaining Veritaserum.

He did love her - he really did but - his Mother wanted him to divorce her after the war was won otherwise Fleur just might meet with an accident. Bill was "nobly" trying to find a way out of it as "She was his and always would be" and although he wanted her to live, well it was the case of the old "If I can't have you nobody can" spiel some men have used since the beginning of time.

Also he had only been "allowed" to marry her because Dumbledore had commanded it as even in death Dumbledore had plans which were to be carried out without deviation. Her father was a very important man in France and held a seat on the ICW as the French representative. He had never been a Dumbledore supporter and after his youngest daughter had nearly died in the second task of the Tournament, he had had a very disturbing conversation with Dumbledore when he met with the man to complain. It was a thinly disguised threat concerning the wisdom of voting the "right way" at the ICW assemblies. Dumbledore protected his followers, his allies and his protection – or lack of it – extended to their families.

Apparently Dumbledore thought he had "convinced Rene Delacour of the wisdom of siding with him" when he had "allowed" his elder daughter to get a job at Gringotts Britain and pursue her budding relationship with Bill Weasley. Fleur had played her part very well and had convincingly put up with everything thrown at her regarding Bill and their "romance and courtship" other than becoming a permanent oath-taking member of the Order of the Phoenix. She had been spelled not to join because then Dumbledore would truly have her in his clutches. Even the abominable treatment by Molly and Ginny hadn't swayed her even after being told that if she really joined it would all go away and she could marry and live peacefully with Bill because Dumbledore would command it and nobody in the Order would (or could) ever disobey him.

"But you wouldn't do it. You wouldn't see the Light and do just one simple little thing to prove your dedication to the Light and that you really and truly loved me" Bill had told her. "Because you wouldn't nobody trusts you and you will be treated horribly by Mum, Ginny and others until you prove your worth."

Finding out the truth had broken her heart but at least she knew _**exactly**_ where she stood. She would have liked to ask him more questions but the Veritaserum Pepe provided her with had run out. She did find out that Ron would eventually come back here bringing Harry and the _Mudblood_ (which he always called Hermione behind her back) with him and that would mean the end of the war wouldn't be far off.

That same night as Bill slept soundly she contacted Pepe and gave her report and requested more Veritaserum for when the others came to stay. Unfortunately, that was the last time she saw Pepe despite desperately trying to contact him on several occasions. There had always been the risk that he would be found out either by Voldemort or the Order and apparently he had. There was no other elf she could contact and she felt very alone. She only hoped he had been able to give her father her last report.

Fleur was now waiting with the others for Harry's return. He had gone off to meet with Voldemort and from what she could hear from eavesdropping on those "in the know" the next hour or so would determine the course of the war. It would be won or - IT WOULD BE WON BY THE LIGHT BECAUSE DUMBLEDORE HAD ARRANGED FOR IT TO HAPPEN AND THUS IT WOULD. That fact had kept many of them going despite the real dangers they all faced.

Fleur had her doubts about "the Light" or at least as it was defined by Albus Dumbledore. Certain people were entirely too _confident_ about the outcome. Perhaps Dumbledore's master plan, the one she wasn't privy too would "work" but at what cost? There would be more deaths this day, probably even after the Light won. A stray spell in the back could be blamed on a Death Eater to get rid of certain persons that other "certain persons" wanted out of the way and not getting blamed or caught would be part of their many rewards for being faithful. Fleur had no doubt whatsoever that was what her parents would be told regarding her death.

Fleur was aimlessly walking around the Great Hall to calm her nerves. She should have been with her husband receiving love, support and comfort but he was currently in conference with Kingsley Shacklebolt and others such as Percy (who had "seen the Light at last" and changed sides at the last minute) and Molly Weasley and she "wasn't wanted" so was left on her own. No doubt they were plotting.

She saw Ron talking with Ginny but there was no sign of Hermione. She looked around the Great Hall but didn't see her and subtly cast a point me spell and followed it. Apparently the obnoxious girl was human after all (sort of) because it led to the girls' loo nearest the Great Hall. Hermione was coming out just as Fleur was about to go in. Hermione saw who it was and her face expressed her opinion of Fleur Delacour (who like Molly and Ginny she refused to call Fleur Weasley. She then switched to a slight but smug smile and that was the last straw for Fleur.

The insufferable bitch had joined the Weasley bitches in their unjust harassment of Fleur. Even while the girl was staying at Shell Cottage Fleur's home (which had been bought and money given to furnish it by Fleur's parents as a wedding present) she had been rude to Fleur and never directly talked to her unless it was unavoidable. For someone who prided herself as an equal rights crusader for _"lesser magical beings"_ she should have been at least civil to Fleur – condescending but at least civil – but she was just plain rude.

She had aligned herself with the Weasleys as that was what was expected with one's "partners in crime" and the girl had always considered herself to be so far above everybody in Magical Britain – except for Dumbledore and possibly Minerva McGonagall. She had probably been told by Dumbledore how much he admired her, respected her many talents and intelligence, stroked her massive ego and had her believing that her future in the Magical World was assured as he would personally see to it. All she had to do was to blindly obey him or rather sell her soul to him. And she had but just didn't realize it as people with an ego as massive as her never really saw the forest for the trees.

The slight smug smile told Fleur that Granger knew her potential fate and wouldn't think twice about it as it was probably explained to her that it was for the "Greater Good" and would make all of the Weasleys happy. It was probably one of the many rewards that #(#(#&#**#& Molly would receive. So despite knowing it wasn't a wise thing to do Fleur did it anyway because she didn't think she was going to survive and she wanted to have the small satisfaction of telling the stupid bint what her real fate was going to be.

Whipping out her wand before Granger could react Fleur froze the girl but kept her standing. She couldn't move or talk but only listen. To be safe, Fleur put up a silencing and notice-me-not charms and a shield just in case the enemy (meaning just about everybody where Fleur was concerned) couldn't see or hear them. Now it was Fleur's turn to smile like the proverbial cat who ate the canary. She looked Hermione in the eye and began to speak.

"You've been played Hermione Granger, played by a master manipulator – old Dumbledore himself. Not that you would know or believe it if you did, in certain parts of Europe Dumbledore is known as the "Satan's Nephew" because Satan is the Father of Lies and since Dumbledore lies so much and so very outrageously and soul-shattering, then he must be some sort of relative of Satan."

By the look in Granger's eyes Fleur could tell that she was outraged at her hero and mentor being so slandered and it did Fleur's heart good to see it. Fleur then told Hermione about what Ron really thought about her and what he planned to do to her once they won and he got one of his many rewards – namely the "Mudblood cunt" who he was going to use, abuse and punish for her being born and then do more of the same for her daring to think she was actually worth something.

"I have more to tell you or rather warn you about but time is growing short. Your lot have a lot of betraying to do to Harry Potter and the others. You sold your soul you stupid fool and have really gained nothing by doing it. I'm only bothering to tell you a bit of your future because (1) I am bored and (2) I know I am fated to die today either by Death Eater or by the hand of a Weasley slut. Who knows maybe even you will be given the 'honor' of killing me if Molly or Ginny can't do it."

"I might not cross over for a while and become a ghost if only to see the expressions on the faces of those who thought they were going to receive _'rewards beyond my wildest_ _dreams' I believe the Death Eaters_ say only to be horrified when they only get torture, destruction and death - just like you will be getting."

Before releasing her Fleur threw one last volley at Hermione Granger. "You think you know so much but you really don't. Harry Potter says you are the dumbest smart person he's ever met and you are. You are an egotistical, bigoted, snob and make that Draco Malfoy look like - who's that living saint? Ah yes Mother Theresa. I believe the poet Dante – he was a wizard just so you know – he reserved the lowest circle of hell for traitors which is where you will be going much sooner than you expected but you WILL be going there when you do die. Enjoy it."

Fleur cancelled the spells after putting a time delay on them so she could make her escape. It was none too soon as when she returned to the Great Hall a huge shout could be heard. Then a person who had been sent to watch what was happening (as the Order members knew where Harry was going and why) came rushing into the Great Hall.

"He's dead. Harry Potter is dead. You-Know-Who killed him and then burnt his body. They're making Hagrid carry his charred remains back here."

Everybody in the Great Hall froze but most especially the Order members. That hadn't been the plan. It had to be wrong, it just had to be wrong. Then the sound of a great wailing scream was heard coming from the mouth of Minerva McGonagall.

Fleur actually smiled. "THEY" had lost and she hoped she lasted long enough to watch certain persons die the deaths they so deserved. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Payback

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Payback

People panicked and some began to run for it. But they were too late as the massive doors snapped shut and all inside were trapped. Hidden portkeys were whipped out as certain special persons tried to flee but anti-portkey wards had gone up and since no one could apparate out of Hogwarts, they were trapped. However McGonagall called for the head house elf and when he appeared she ordered him to have all elves report to the Great Hall and to get as many of the children away from the school and the fighting.

"Take them anywhere just get them out of here to a place of safety. Take them to the Muggle Prime Minister if you can BUT SAVE THEM!"

"Ah but Minnie damnest" said the voice of Voldemort as he strode into the room surrounded by many Death Eaters "The elves will not obey you because…well you know very well why they can't."

The blood in some people's veins froze – no really it did as apparently a bit of nasty magic had already been put in place beforehand by one guess who and with a wave of his wand anyone not wearing a dark mark was frozen in place. However, their wands, even the hidden ones of the Aurors and Order members, went flying into bags being held by a few house elves. There would be no escape for anyone and Voldemort wanted everyone's attention while he told them their fate.

"I gave you all a chance to join me and all of you adults present have defied me. No doubt you thought you were doing it for the Greater Good – the Greater Good as preached by Albus Dumbledore. He never truly defined what this Greater Good consisted of only that everything must be done according to the Greater Good no matter how _**wrong**_ it might seem. Isn't that right Minnie damnest?"

"Now I too believe in a Greater Good except mine is and in actuality always been for the Greater Good of Magic and not the filth which the 'Satan's Nephew' or rather another title of the late non-lamented Albus *#&$#&& & Dumbledore has been preaching. But more of that later. Now we will let the fun begin."

Then Voldemort again waved his wand and his features changed – considerably. Gone was "Ole Snakeface" (which was one of the nicer things he was called) and instead his looks had gone back to once they once were. He had always been a handsome man and although he had turned 71 on his last birthday, he looked like a man in his fifties because wizards did age slower than Muggles. He had some grey in his hair but only enough to make him look "dignified" as it has always been said from the beginning of time that men with grey hair always looked "dignified" whereas women just looked old. It wasn't fair or particularly true but had always been accepted and acknowledged as fact and always would despite all the advances of Feminism.

He did a bit of strutting – no doubt so that he could be admired – and then started his speech.

"Just so you know Albus $*#$&#* * Dumbledore was a REAL DARK WIZARD. I have proof but won't tell it now but fear not as the list of his many sins will be printed in a book which will be disturbed to all households in Britain. It will also be spelled to make sure you read it." He smiled widely after saying this.

"Now one of his more nefarious inventions was a little thing known as the Order of the Phoenix which he said he had formed to…well to fight against evil meaning ME. That's a very big WHOPPER or LIE to those of you not familiar with Muggle slang. However, he didn't form it in the 1970's like he told his rather gullible followers but in his misspent youth when he and his lover – Gellert Grindelwald – were in the initial stages of planning world conquest. Yes I did say LOVER because that was what they were – LOVERS. Again I have proof which will be in the book."

"They parted because of certain circumstances – again told in the book – but originally Gellert wanted to call their followers the Knights of Walpurgis but Dumbles nixed it because apparently everybody at one time or another wanted to name their organization that including me – who wasn't even born at the time of their 'partnership' - but that didn't stop him from claiming that I wanted to use the name before I decided on forming the Death Eaters. I never did if only because it was over-used and I wanted something new and different."

"Dumbles wanted to call their organization the Order of the Phoenix because as the late Gellert Grindelwald told me – oh just so you know he spent the last 50 odd years imprisoned by Dumbles so the %#&$#&# could drop in and gloat every so often – well he said that everybody thought phoenixes were the most noblest and pure of magical creatures. For your information some phoenixes are and some aren't as it all depends on the type of phoenix you have. Anyway, Dumbles' reasoning was that like the phoenix the Magical World would rise from the ashes after Albadass and Gell crushed it and reformed it into their liking."

"Followers of all persuasions would flock to their banner thinking that they were a totally benevolent organization and once in, they would swear a solemn and unbreakable oath on their life and magic and end up being slaves to them. Dumbles also wanted to mark them with a tattoo but Gellert hated tattoos and nixed it. Besides they needed a very special spell for it to work and do all of the things they wanted it to do and they never managed to craft one but as you all know I did!"

"After their breakup they went their separate ways and from what Gellert said after he started his movement and gained so much power, ole Albadass dropped by to reconnect and asking for them to get back together again. However Gellert had moved on and had married and produced heirs and he didn't need or want Dumbledore in his life in any way not even as a member of Gellert's Inner Circle. Dumbles was pissed to say the least and swore revenge. Other stuff happened – it's in the book – and the rest is history as they say."

"Now I have told you all this long but important tale because as it stands now all full members of the Order of the Phoenix will be the first to receive their 'true rewards' and not the many impossible to fulfill ones which Albadass promised. Just to further their misery, Albadass had no intention whatsoever of keeping most of them, especially…well especially after he - just like me and in the same way - came back from the dead."

This got everyone's attention, especially those in the know like the Order members and Hermione Granger. Voldemort had to be LYING – he just had to be. There was no way in the world that Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard since Merlin, the Leader of the Light and mentor to Hermione Granger would ever make a Horcrux. It had to be a lie!

It was then the girl noticed that Voldemort had been slowly making his way over to her and now there he was in front of her and looking her in the eye was saying softly "No I'm not because he did. He made three of them and from the little you do know about this _**Dark Magic**_ you do know how they are created and yes he did indeedy do diddley do it!" He then moseyed away and began telling the captive audience more of his plans.

"I have another little tidbit to tell the Order members, something none of them knew about before they swore that oath because if they had, they never would have taken it. For those of you so very fortunate to have never taken the Oath of the Phoenix or even were made an auxiliary member when the oath was taken, a new member was taken to a private room and obliged to swear a very special oath to Dumbledore. Then they had to sign a contract which they never read but was told it was a list of benefits or whatever nonsense Dumbles told them and they signed it with a blood quill and then sent on their merry little way."

 _"However"_ he said rather dramatically "what they didn't know was what really happened in that room and what was written on that parchment. Long story short, the parchment they signed with a blood quill was a contract - with the Devil and I don't mean Satan's Nephew. Not only did they sign away their freedom and very lives but they gave part of their Magic over to Dumbledore. Even I never did anything that bad, but Dumbles and Gellert had delved into some very dark magic and despite their separation both continued their studies."

People didn't want to believe what they were hearing – especially all full members of the Order – but since they were a captive audience and were curious, they listened. Even the Death Eaters were entranced with the tale as they had no idea about any of this and for good reason. Voldemort didn't trust any of them. Hell sometimes he didn't trust himself also for good reasons.

"Magic has many rituals, some of which have been lost in the midst of time but others have been discovered in rare tomes. Dumbles had a hobby of collecting rare tomes mostly dark ones if the truth be known. Most he got the old-fashioned way – he stole them. Your self-proclaimed Leader of the Light thought nothing about stealing especially from widows and orphans. Look what he did to Harry Potter and almost succeeded in doing to Neville Longbottom."

"By the way Neville, Bellatrix WILL BE APOLOGIZING TO YOU FOR WHAT SHE DID TO YOUR PARENTS. She doesn't want to but she will and she will pay for their rehabilitation. Seems that Dumbles had them kept in a permanent daze because he controlled your Granny – YES HE DID AUGUSTA CROAKER YOU STUPID, NAÏVE FOOL – and with proper care and the right potions they should at least be able to function, get some memories back and eventually use magic again, but we'll discuss all of that later. Besides she was Imperiused to disobey my orders by a certain someone" he said casting a look at Lucius Malfoy "for their own nefarious schemes."

"Back to my lecture" Voldemort said. "According to Gellert, Dumbles was a powerful wizard and very intelligent BUT not as powerful as he became. Especially when you consider _his real age_ his power should have decreased not increased as the years went by. However, he had 'won' the Elder Wand when he defeated Gellert. Yes the Elder Wand is real but it no longer exists – it's in the book."

"His power and good health was due to having possession of the Elder Wand and from stealing Magic from Order members and, last but definitely not least, the deal he made with 'Uncle Satan' by selling the souls of Order members to the original Dark Lord. To put it as simply as possible, whenever a full-fledged Order of the Phoenix member dies, to keep Dumbles alive and as powerful as he is due to the oath and contract, their very soul goes to 'Uncle Satan' and there is no reprieve. Those of you Order members who will be dying today and tomorrow well say hi to your fellow Order members when you reached the fiery pits."

"There is more I could tell you but it has been a very long day for all of us. Besides you can _'read the book'_ but for now some of the Order will die tomorrow after they have been publically interrogated with Veritaserum. I will reward some of my most faithful followers with the privilege of doing the interrogation, torture and the executions. There won't be many because before they die they will confess some of the things they were planning on doing to Britain after they 'defeated me and killed Harry Potter' so let the fun begin."

All remaining Aurors who were Order members were chosen with Kingsley Shacklebolt being given the 'honor' of going first. Just to piss off Bellatrix, Voldemort didn't allow her the privilege because he was mad at her and she knew why. So Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and two others started the ball rolling while Voldemort left the hall. He ordered the house elves to follow him to his new office and to bring the still frozen Fleur, Hermione, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey, Neville and Luna Lovegood with them. They headed to the dungeons and eventually stood behind a stone wall. Voldemort waved his wand around and the wall moved and the small party followed him in.

"Welcome to the private office/quarters of Salazar Slytherin besides the one he kept in the Chamber of Secrets" he said happily. Comfortable chairs were already waiting for them and all were released from the spell but only long enough for them all to be spelled onto the chair and bound. The elves were sent off to bring refreshment.

When the elves were gone Voldemort said "Now the real story starts."


	3. Chapter 3 - More Horrific Surprises

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – More Horrific Surprises

Voldemort just sat there with a big smile on his face waiting for the elves to return with refreshments. He admitted to the assembly that he was peckish and could use a stiff drink. "I know you're always up for a stiff drink Minnie Damnest especially since you sold your soul to Dumbledick. Ever regret it?"

Of course she couldn't talk due to being spelled but she could and did glare almost as much as Hermione Granger. The girl refused to believe anything the disgusting, lying, evil Dark Lord said. She would always be faithful to Albus Dumbledore even if it cost her life. There was nothing that could dissuade her from defending and believing in her hero and mentor and she would do it with her last breath. She was positive that was the opinion of all Order members and all decent people in the entire Magical World and absolutely nothing would change. Until it did.

A door slid open and out walked a lone almost familiar looking figure. "Hermione and the old Hag won't believe you, or at least they won't until they die and go to hell."

Had Hermione been able to talk she would currently be screaming "HARRY JAMES POTTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT – BUT FIRST KILL THAT MONSTER LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO."

Yes it really was the "late" Harry James Potter who had just walked into the room and flopped down on the comfortable chair next to Voldemort. The next thing he said was to ask Voldie to remove the silencing spell off of everyone – except for Hermione – because most of them would be asking questions of him which he wouldn't answer but they could ask. Except for Hermione as he would just be wasting his time answering any of her questions that is if she even gave him a chance to answer – which she wouldn't. He knew her too well while she really didn't know him at all.

"Oh and you better remove those spells on Neville, the ones some Order member placed on him to make him forget certain things. The elves couldn't remove them."

So Voldie removed the illegal magic off of Neville and only then did he un-silenced everybody – except for Hermione. The elves had brought the refreshment and Voldie had already poured himself a large glass of single-malt whiskey and one for Minnie McGonagall. Whether she would get it would depend on how she behaved. She started out badly by channeling her inner Hermione Granger.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE HOW DARE YOU SLANDER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN SUCH A…A…DISGRACEFUL WAY. AND WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? HARRY WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU PERMANENTLY THIS TIME AND THEN WE WOULD ALL BE…."

"Betrayed, imprisoned and/or killed if you were lucky" Harry replied. "At least you lot would be as Dumbles left specific orders to 'punish those who weren't with him' and to punish you just because he could and had wanted to do it for years."

Minnie would have responded with a vicious remark but "Tom" had silenced her again after saying "No whiskey for you Minnie. Do you want it Poppy?"

"Oh yes please – unless it was poisoned to suit Minnie's current personality. She's become a real uber bitch since she sold out to Dumbledipshit."

Poppy's arms were released and a table was set in front of her for her to eat some of the lovely tea sandwiches, cakes, biscuits and fruits set before her. Voldemort released Sprout, Flitwick and Fleur's arms and they were served food and the beverage of their choice.

"I think Fleur would prefer wine, Sassy" Harry informed one of the elves "and Neville might like to try a glass also and I know Luna would take one – heavily watered down."

Both Minnie and Hermione were having a fit upon hearing this and it only got worse when the drinks were served and Neville and Luna imbibed as did Harry. Everybody was quiet for a time while they hungrily ate the food and had a restorative drink or two. If looks could kill the ones Tom, Harry and for some reason Fleur were receiving from the two furious witches would have killed them – after torturing them unmercifully first, casting unspeakable dark magic on them, shredding their bodies before burying them ten feet under in a cesspool, then digging them up, resurrecting them and starting the entire process all over again. But the three recipients didn't give a damn and concentrated on their snack.

After the snacks were consumed and more drinks poured the elves cleared the tables even the uneaten meals of Hermione and Minnie. Then Harry asked "I guess you are all wondering why I didn't do my 'duty' and off the most evil, dark, disgusting, etc., etc. Dark Lord in the whole world aren't you? Yes? Well that's because Snapie did it last year when he oft Dumbledoodoo."

More glares from the two witches were sent and ignored as Tom explained to the rest of them all that had happened in regard to Dumbledore's "master plan" and presumed death. He began by explaining exactly what a Horcrux was and the reason why he had so foolishly made the first one and how it came to be that he had made the others. All were entranced by the tale – except for the two witches who refused to believe any of it.

But since it had been a very long day – consisting of several days actually for some of them, Tom announced that they should all have a good night's sleep.

"For your own safety, the elves will be taking you to secure rooms as…well I don't truly trust some of my Death Eaters, none of the Order members and – well everybody else who fought in the last battle. Besides, I don't want the fact that Harry is still alive to become common knowledge as that will be saved for the proper moment."

So Poppy, Sprout, Fleur and Luna were taken to one room while Flitwick and Neville went to another. They would stay there until further notice. That just left Tom, Harry, Minnie and Hermione, the latter two who still wanted answers.

It was Harry who addressed Hermione and told her of her impending fate. He stated simply "I know what you've done. I've always known. I can even understand the reasons why you did what you did and why you betrayed me. That doesn't mean I will forgive you or ever forget. You get to live but not for the reasons you think. However, you WILL BE PUNISHED for your sins but mostly for your stupidity in believing Dumbledastard's lies and promises. Old idiotic Minnie did the same in her time…but she did it longer and her sins are…unforgiveable – as well she knows."

McGonagall was noticeably uncomfortable when he said that but Hermione didn't notice as she was too busy glaring out her utter hatred at him. But then Tom said "Tomorrow's another day so we'll see you then." He then did them a kindness and cast a spell which took care of their current problem. It was one used in a hospital situation and basically vanished any urine and other unwanted bodily excretions from a patient's body. However, after he did that he and Harry just got up and left the two still bound to their chairs and silenced. That would begin the first of their punishments. A very mean looking house elf was left to guard them.

Harry went to bed in his prepared quarters after having a long hot shower. He collapsed and finally got to sleep the sleep of the just, something he had been denied for most of his life. Voldemort went to check on his Death Eaters who had been misbehaving despite being given very specific orders not to do some of the things which they had been doing.

Some of his Death Eaters would also be meeting a very bad fate. People like Fenrir Greyback and the Carrows siblings would be dying because although they had had their uses while the war was ongoing, they were the true dregs of the earth and too evil and depraved to be allowed to live. He had only recruited them when he had been under _"extreme duress"_ and now that the war was over, they would be put down.

Unfortunately for them, they would have gotten to live a bit longer had they not so blatantly disobeyed their Master's orders. The Carrows apparently couldn't wait for the rewards they knew they would be getting for being such faithful and excellent examples of what a Death Eater should be (in their minds at least). So they just helped themselves and found a few Muggleborn children and decided to "finish the job" or rather start the beginning of the end for all such filth.

In the hour and 15 minutes Voldemort had been away, the Carrows had slowly and horribly tortured three children to death. They were in the middle of finishing off Dennis Creevey when Voldemort arrived. He barely managed to save the boy's life and ordered that he be healed and saved or else heads would roll. The Carrows were surprised that their Dark Lord would bother himself with such filth and Amicus had actually asked Voldemort – THE VOLDEMORT AND HIS MASTER AND DREAD DARK LORD – if he had suddenly gone soft for saving a Mudblood. At least all of the others – even Bellatrix – had the good sense to freeze in place and wait for his punishment to begin.

"YOU DISOBEYED _**MY DIRECT ORDERS**_ AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH A THING EVEN FROM A MEMBER OF MY INNER CIRCLE." The Carrows were not members of the Inner Circle but this was also meant for Bellatrix as a warning. With that said Voldemort, in all of his terrible glory, stunned both Carrows and in the presence of all in the Great Hall both Death Eater and civilians, he made an example of the siblings in the most horrible way possible.

Crucioing them would be too much of a mercy and he was not in a merciful mood despite the success of the day. He started out by casting a spell in parsel tongue. Naturally no one knew what it was but it was one of the worse curses in his inventory of pain. The victim was set on fire and it slowly and painfully burnt their skin off layer by fiery layer. It then worked its way into the sinews and muscles until finally going into the bones. The victim should have died long before this but the spell caused them to live in excruciating pain until their bones turned to ashes. It was horrible to behold but a wonderful example of dark magic in all of its terrible glory and all in the Great Hall who witnessed it – even the small children – watched on in silent awe - and of course horror and fear.

But then the silence was broken by applause. A young Half-blood Hufflepuff who had been treated horribly by the Carrows and who had watched her classmates suffer terribly under their rule had started to applaud. Everybody was shocked and no one spoke except the girl who said "Thank you. Thank you for punishing them. They were so wicked and cruel and deserved to die and go to hell and be with Dumbledore."

You could have heard a pin drop it was so very silent. Then the dread Dark Lord really shocked the hell out of everybody (maybe even himself) as he smiled slightly, gave the girl a very slight nod and replied "You're welcome." Bellatrix Lestrange nearly soiled herself but even she knew better to behave and keep her mouth shut as she was in enough trouble with her Lord due to certain information he had only recently found out about.

Not missing a beat Voldemort announced "I trust this example will serve to make it perfectly clear that my orders are TO BE OBEYED TO THE LETTER. No deviations will be tolerated…unless you wish to suffer a similar fate. Does everyone understand? Good."

He then gave further orders and assignments and the house elves were called and allowed to serve food and drink. People settled down for the night but reliable guards were placed and Voldemort finally allowed himself to go to bed. Tomorrow would be another very busy – and memorable – day.

Hogwarts was still in lockdown and no news had gotten to the outside world except the news which Voldemort wanted known. He awoke the next day, showered, had a good breakfast, wrote a few notes and sent out special owls to certain people. Other than that Hogwarts would remain silent until a few needful things were done.

At exactly 9:00 a.m. the "Day of Reckoning" as it would be known in the history books, began. Voldemort had brought his own chair a very simple throne but a throne nonetheless. He would not use Dumbledore's throne because (1) Dumbledore had sat in it for over 50 years and (2) he knew who and where Dumbledore had stolen it from. Tom didn't want to contaminate his new body with anything that had held the mangy carcass of the old $*#$** * for so many years. He did publically destroy Dumbles' throne and then as an afterthought and for the hell of it set fire to the entire head table because he also knew where and from whom Dumbledore stole it from.

"We will be starting anew" he told the assembly. He placed his throne up against the wall where he had an excellent view. A pensive used in the courtroom of the Ministry of Magic was brought in. It acted much like a Muggle film viewing screen and he had had it enlarged so that everyone present could see it and hear and view the memories which would be shown that day.

Unknown to anyone, even the Death Eaters, another row of seats had been placed in the Great Hall off to the side near to where Voldemort sat in all his glory. It was disillusioned as were the people who were sitting in it.

All of the prisoners and Order members had been scourified and fed, except for those who would be dying today. Then the first of the pensive memories were shown. After Voldemort and Harry had left, Voldemort's personal house elves lifted certain memories from Hermione and McGonagall. They were the first to be shown. They shocked even the most hardened of Death Eaters and infuriated all of those who had sought refuge or fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a very good thing for the two witches that they were "safe" from the audience and sat (still silenced) at the disillusioned table.

These memories were the last personal instructions that Dumbledore gave to Minerva and Hermione. If people thought they were bad – whoa Nellie just wait until they saw Harry's and Fleur's pensive memories of the times they dosed Ron with Veritaserum. And they did and Ron, who had been dragged before the assembly bound with chains on a stake next to the rest of his family and now he was hearing the wrath of all in the hall. It was far worse than even Minerva's and Hermione's had been as Ron had been dosed with Veritaserum many times and he knew more about Dumbledore's orders than they did. The night before many of Ron's most pertinent memories had been taken from him as well as the memories of Molly, Ginny, Bill and Percy.

Showing Ron's memories took up most of the morning. Again even some of the Death Eaters were shocked and sicken at the depth of the betrayal of Ron and his family. Voldemort then surprised everybody by stating that a small piece of parchment and a self-inking quill were going to be passed around to every (except those on trial) and he then announced a contest.

"I want you to write down suggestions as to how this true piece of utter filth and traitor, not only in blood but in vassalage and morals, should be executed. Prizes will be given for the most creative and even if the spell doesn't exist – yet – it can be researched and if not used today or during the trials then it will be on future traitors. Your submissions will be judged by a panel chosen by me and the ten best and/or most inventive NEW tortures/means of execution will win prizes. Lunch will be served and your submissions will be collected after lunch and before the beginning of the afternoon evidence. The winners will be announced tomorrow morning after breakfast and used for the first of the executions."

Then Voldemort left to have his lunch in private and to hold a meeting with the "judges" while the elves passed out parchments, pens and lunch to everybody. Death Eaters as well as the captives were all given an opportunity and the Chief House Elf was in charge of seeing that no Death Eater (especially certain ones like Bellatrix) hurt and/or tried to intimidate or steal somebody else's ideas. Although the suggestions were to be submitted after lunch if anyone thought up something else after witnessing the afternoon testimony they could still submit it for consideration by giving it to a house elf who would pass it on to the judges.

Naturally Bellatrix thought her suggestions would win as who could possibly be more creative than someone with her talents and experience. Several other Death Eaters thought the same thing but the next morning would prove them wrong as some of the best suggestions were multi-layered and not just an old Cruciatus or two or the tried and true torture spells which many Death Eaters had learned and used whenever they got the chance.

The afternoon testimony consisted of the remainder of the Weasley Family and the revelations again angered people to the point of disbelief and exhaustion. Several people submitted more suggestions and after dinner the prisoners were given a quick scourify and allowed to sleep. The conditions were not ideal but a lot better than one received at Malfoy Manor, Azkaban and the various Ministry of Magic holding cells.

The judges consisted of Voldemort, Harry, Poppy, Sprout, Fleur, Luna, Flitwick and Neville. Hermione and Minerva had been at the hearing but both witches were still silenced and now roomed together. They hadn't eaten all day but were finally given a meal and parchment and ink and were allowed to enter the contest. However, both witches were strongly advised to contribute punishments to the Weasleys and NO ONE ELSE. If one – just one – thing was written other than a suggestion for a Weasley execution, such as commenting on Harry Potter and what he should have done and chastisement for not doing it…well the person writing it would have her hands burnt off by magic followed by her tongue. Voldemort would do it himself and Minerva spent a lot of time convincing Hermione that HE WOULD DO IT and probably much more.

"I'm going to die anyway so why shouldn't I use my last breath to tell Harry just what a $*#&$ * #& * * &*& * &*# * * * HE IS AND THAT HE SHOULD BURN IN HELL WITH VOLDEMORT AS PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS SURELY IN HEAVEN WHICH IS WHERE WE WILL BE GOING TO JOIN HIM."

"Because lass," her teacher told her "Harry said you would be punished – _he said nothing about you dying_. Your punishment could last 100 years and consist of long empty days filled with torture – physical and mental. Remember what happened to Gellert Grindelwald."

"Humpfff" sniffed the stubborn girl. "He made all of that up, he had to because Professor Dumbledore would never…."

" _ **GET CAUGHT**_ doing some of the things he did" came the bitter reply. "Moody told me years ago that Grindelwald was still alive and he found out why. Albus liked to visit his former lover – yes lover as there had always been whispers – and he did it to taunt Grindelwald. Albus told the few who knew he kept him alive and let him live and visited him in an attempt to _'convert'_ him to the path of the Light. Moody found out from reliable sources that Albus did no such thing but simply went to taunt him and remind him that Grindelwald had lost while Albus had won. Once he even bragged that he had found both of Grindelwald's children and their children and "saved them" from going down a dark path the only way he could – he had them killed."

"MOODY WAS LYING! Professor Dumbledore would never do such a thing anymore than he'd 'sell the souls" of the Order members to Satan. You of all people should know that Satan doesn't exist. He is just a myth invented by religions to frighten and control the masses."

"Some say that Magic is just a myth, yet we know it's real" Minerva said sadly.

"But Magic is different from the superstition of religions. Professor Dumbledore explained it to me in the various special tutoring he gave me throughout the years, because he knew that few people could truly understand the difference. I was one of the very few students who he knew could comprehend all of the complexities and appreciate the various philosophical nuances" the girl stated smugly.

Minerva McGonagall responded by laughing at the girl much to Hermione's great indignation. Hermione flushed red before lashing out at her favorite teacher.

"He said you could never understand no matter how hard he tried to explain it to you," she snapped out hoping to wound the older witch. "You're just jealous that I can understand, can believe, can see and use the knowledge he imparted to me and you…."

"Oh lass" McGonagall said sadly. "Believe what you want because you will anyway. You weren't the first 'student' Albus told such things to. 'Satan's Nephew' as Tom said was also called – by those who really knew him – the 'Nephew of Lies' but by the time you found it out…well it was too late to do anything about it. You were trapped. I was and so were many others. The 'lucky ones' were those who went to their graves believing it all. They wouldn't find out the truth until they died."

Hermione refused to listen and wanted to have a 'philosophical debate' with her _"misguided teacher"_ but McGonagall would have none of it. Instead she called out for an elf and said "save this fool from herself" and the elf, who had apparently been briefed about the probable situation, stunned her. McGonagall snatched up the parchment, read it and asked if the elf would be merciful enough to remove some of the things written and because he was a good elf and had served McGonagall faithfully for years, did as she bade. He then took the edited suggestions to the judges for last minute submissions.

Minerva turned in for the night leaving the girl still stunned on the floor because she needed her sleep and didn't have access to a wand. Tomorrow would be a very long and frightening day.


End file.
